The Most Wonderful Time
by anonymousgg
Summary: When Rory faces Logan at the annual Gilmore Christmas party a few years after graduation, a friend steps in to support her and their lives are forever changed. One-shot for the #gilmoregirlschristmaschallenge.


"I'll be right back; I need to powder my nose," Rory said, excusing herself from her two best friends. Paris had run into Tristan Dugrey while she was at Harvard for med school and he was there for law school. They had become fast friends, and before long Paris invited Rory to join them for dinner one night, and the three had become inseparable. Rory had worked on the campaign trail for a few months and then taken a job at the Boston Globe as a features writer. They had all traveled from Boston to Hartford together for the annual Gilmore Christmas party at Emily Gilmore's insistence.

Tristan looked across the room as he was talking to Paris and noticed Rory getting cornered by her infamous ex - Logan Huntzberger - on the way to the restroom. The girls had filled him in on the Logan years, and Tristan would like nothing more than to make Logan regret ever meeting Rory. He got angry every time he thought about the bridesmaids or the ultimatum, but he couldn't help but be a bit grateful. Rory might not be his girl, but at least he got to be part of her life.

Paris noticed Tristan looking distracted and shifted her gaze to see what had captured his attention. "Damn, I was hoping Huntzberger wouldn't be here. I'm going to go put an end to this," she said, noticing how uncomfortable Rory looked.

"No, I'll take care of it," Tristan interjected quickly before Paris could walk away. The last thing they needed was for Paris to cause a scene at one of Emily Gilmore's events. He strode over to where Rory and Logan were standing quickly and slipped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him at smiled gratefully.

"Hey, you," she said softly. She leaned into his side and wrapped her arm around his waist, grateful that he'd come to her rescue.

"Hey, I was looking for you," replied Tristan. He noticed the shocked look on Logan's face and couldn't help himself - he leaned down and kissed Rory's temple, enjoying seeing Logan squirm.

"Well, since my girl seems to have forgotten her manners, I'll introduce myself," Tristan teased. "Tristan Dugrey," he said as he reached out his hand to the other man.

"Logan Huntzberger. It's nice to meet you," Logan replied insincerely as he reached out and shook Tristan's offered hand.

"Likewise," Tristan replied. "Mind if I steal her away for a dance?"

"Not at all," Logan practically growled, obviously unhappy with the intrusion. He watched as Tristan took Rory's hand and led her off toward the dance floor. He had hoped that he could reconnect with Rory tonight and perhaps they could start seeing each other again. He'd asked around and everyone seemed to say that she was single, so he was caught unaware at seeing her interaction with Tristan moments before. He turned and walked toward the bar for another scotch; it appeared it was going to be a long night.

Tristan led Rory onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. True, she was his best friend now, but in truth the feelings had never gone away. He loved her - it was as simple and as complicated as that. He was terrified to put himself out there and lose her entirely, so instead he thanked the heavens that he got to be her best friend.

"Thank you for rescuing me back there," Rory said softly as they swayed to the slow beat of the music.

"You know I'll always rescue you," Tristan whispered. She took a step closer to him and laid her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth and safety of his arms. She breathed in deeply and relaxed as she took in his unique scent of spice and sandalwood.

"You're so good to me, Tris," whispered Rory.

Tristan swallowed hard as his heart beat wildly in his chest. It was so bittersweet to be so close to her and have her in his arms. He treasured it, but it would end - it always did. He tilted her chin up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You deserve good things, Mary," he said softly.

Rory looked up into his blue eyes - eyes she could easily get lost in - and her breath caught in her throat. He was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world, and it took her breath away. She'd wished for years to have a man look at her like that, and her best friend was standing right in front of her doing just that. She reached up and placed her hand over his that was resting on her cheek and then turned her head and kissed his palm softly. Tristan responded by moving her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

He looked up for a moment, unable to look into her azure eyes any longer for fear of blurting out his feelings, and chuckled as he noticed Logan glaring daggers their way. "It seems that someone is unhappy that I swept you away," he said with a small laugh as he turned them so Rory could see Logan sulking in the corner.

"You should kiss me."

Tristan stopped moving for a moment and looked down at Rory, wondering if he'd heard her right. "I'm sorry - what?" he asked.

"You should kiss me - show him that I've moved on," she confirmed.

"Rory, if I kiss you I want it to be because we want it, not because you want to make your ex jealous," Tristan protested.

She looked up at the amazing man she was dancing with and smiled. All this time she'd been looking for the right man for her - someone kind and gentle, playful and adventurous, and who could keep up with her and call her out when needed - and he was right in front of her. Somewhere along the way, her feelings for Tristan had changed and she hadn't even realized it until he rescued her from Logan.

"I want it," she whispered, almost too quietly for him to hear her, but the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. He looked into her eyes and saw love and trust, and it was almost enough to do him in.

He moved his hands to her cheeks gently and tipped her face up toward his. He moved slowly, wanting to remember every second, and his lips met hers in a slow, passionate embrace. The kiss was magical - it was sweet and hopeful and mind-blowing. He pulled away after a minute, aware that every eye in the room was likely on them, and smiled when he looked down at Rory. She was standing there with her eyes still closed and a broad smile on her face. She looked thoroughly dazed and happy, and he couldn't help but love that he'd been the one to put that look on her face.

Rory opened her eyes and smiled at Tristan. "Come on," she said as she took his hand. She led him up the stairs and down the hall to her old bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind them, hoping for a few minutes of privacy, and then walked toward the en suite bathroom. "I'll be right back," she said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Tristan watched her walk into the bathroom and almost pinched himself - he'd just kissed Rory Gilmore, the only woman he'd ever truly loved, and she wasn't running. He looked around the bedroom and smiled as he saw pictures of Rory and her family and friends all over the room. He walked around, looking at each picture, and was so immersed that he didn't hear her walk out of the restroom. She walked up beside him and smiled as she saw the picture he was looking at. It was her and her mom at her graduation from Chilton.

"I should have been there, you know," he said as he noticed her standing next to him.

"Let's not go down that road, Tris. No regrets, no wondering what might have happened. We're here now," she replied softly, her words coming out much more confidently than she felt.

"Where's here?" he asked mischievously, not wanting to assume anything.

"Well, literally, here is the bedroom my grandma decorated for me at their house. Metaphorically, here is...well, it's having just kissed my best friend and realizing that somewhere along the way, my feelings for you have changed," she whispered nervously. "Maybe...maybe your feelings for me have changed, too?"

Tristan shook his head and chuckled. "My feelings for you have never changed, Mary," he said softly.

Rory's face fell, and suddenly the room felt far too small. "I'm sorry...I just...I thought maybe we were on the same page." She turned away, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. Before she could bolt, he turned her back around and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"My feelings for you have never changed because I've loved you for as long as I can remember, Rory. I loved you at Chilton and I still do," he replied as he ran his fingers down her back, which was bare with her backless maroon chiffon gown. "You're the only woman I've ever loved."

Rory leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "Somewhere along the way, I feel in love with you, too," she whispered against his lips.

He pulled her closer and captured her lips, nibbling gently on her bottom lip and then kissing her for all he was worth. She melted into his embrace, loving every moment of their intimate embrace. The feel of his lips on hers, his hands on her bare skin, their bodies pressed close together, was unbelievable.

They finally pulled apart a few minutes later, both of them breathless and craving more. "We should really get back out there before your grandmother finds us making out; she'll have the news of our new relationship to all of society before we can even get back downstairs," Tristan chuckled.

"Relationship? You're awfully presumptuous, Mr. Dugrey," she teased. "I don't recall any discussion on that subject."

Tristan shook his head and laughed. "Are we going to play it that way? Alright, Miss Gilmore. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied before learning up to kiss him one more time. "Now, come on, boyfriend. I'm sure we've already been missed down there."

"Now for the big question - do we need to play it cool or are you okay with all of Hartford knowing that we're an item?"

"Let 'em talk," Rory replied with a wink. She took Tristan's hand in hers and walked through the door and to the top of the stairs.

"Prepare to be the talk of the town in the next thirty seconds," Tristan smirked. They began descending the stairs hand-in-hand, and as predicted, every eye was on them. Emily Gilmore looked like the cat that ate the canary as she saw them coming down the stairs.

"There you kids are! I was just about to come look for you, but it appears that all is well," Emily said with a knowing look at their joined hands. "And would you just look at that?! You're under the mistletoe! You know what that means."

Rory looked up and saw the expectant faces all looking their way, and then Logan's scowl as he watched. She turned toward Tristan and smiled. "I guess the mistletoe wants to help us make our debut," she said.

Tristan smirked. He was going to enjoy this. He took her in his arms and dipped her as his lips met hers. He kissed her thoroughly, much to the delight of the applauding crowd. He stood her back up and wrapped his arm around her waist, enjoying the looks on everyone's faces.

Lorelai walked over to Tristan and Rory and let out a low whistle. "Whoa, kiddo. That was quite a display. If you kiss your best friend like that, I don't even want to think about how you would kiss a boyfriend," she teased. Truthfully, she had just been waiting for this day. She'd watched Rory and Tristan's relationship evolve over the years and she knew it was only a matter of time until Rory realized her feelings. It appeared the time may have come.

Rory and Tristan exchanged a knowing look and she cleared her throat. "Actually, Tris and I just gave each other promotions that come with new titles."

Lorelai wrapped them both in an enthusiastic hug and squealed. "It's about damn time, you two!"

"Honestly, Lorelai, must you use that language?" Emily scoffed. "I agree that it's past time for these two to quit dancing around each other, but there are more appropriate ways in which to express it."

"Did everyone else see this coming?" Rory asked.

"Everyone except lover boy who's pouting over there in the corner," Paris answered as she joined them.

"Always the last to know," Rory muttered.

"It's not our fault you're so clueless about men, Gilmore," Paris barked.

Rory and Tristan spent the rest of the evening side by side, working the room and spending time with some of the most important people in their lives. As the evening wound down, she found herself once again standing in front of Logan. This time, though, Tristan was right next to her from the beginning.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I know it means a lot to my grandparents," Rory said as he was preparing to leave. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"It wasn't quite what I had hoped for," Logan replied honestly. "I was hoping to get to spend more time with you."

"Oh. I...I'm sorry, Logan," Rory whispered.

"Don't be, Rory. You look happy, and that's the most important thing," he replied softly. He stepped forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Take good care of her, Dugrey."

"He always has," Rory said softly.

Logan took a few steps away and then turned and looked at her one more time. "Merry Christmas, Ace," he said before walking out the front door.

Rory looked around and noticed that the room had emptied out. "Are you ready to get out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. What would you say to staying at my parents' house with me? It's late for you to drive to Stars Hollow, and they'd love to have you there," he offered. "Your bag is already in my car, so you have everything you would need."

"Mr. Dugrey, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"The kind who shared a bed with her best friend many, many nights and would love to sleep in her new boyfriend's arms?" he asked.

"Damn, you do know me well. Alright, take me home, handsome."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said with a sly grin. He bent and picked Rory up bridal style and carried her out the front door and toward his car.

"Tris, what are you doing?!" she squealed.

"I've got to get you in the car before you change your mind," he teased.

Rory leaned up and kissed him gently. "Never gonna happen," she whispered.

Logan stood frozen outside the front door to the Gilmore estate. He instantly regretted his decision not to leave earlier. He had stopped once he got outside, hoping to take a deep breath and regroup after what he'd just witnessed, but the universe seemed to be plotting against him because he was once again in the right place to watch the one who got away with her new other half.

He heard Rory laughing and squealing as Tristan picked her up and walked toward his car and felt like he couldn't breathe - just seeing her with him was almost too much to withstand. He shrunk back against the house, hoping to remain unseen, and closed his eyes tightly, but it was no use - he could still hear her giggling happily as Tristan carried her. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair - he needed to get out of here, and quick. He couldn't take seeing anymore of Rory and Tristan together, it just hurt too badly. He had hoped that they could start fresh tonight and work toward being together again; his parents would definitely have him paired off with their dynastic choice now.

"Mom? Dad? We have company!" Tristan called as he walked into his parents' Hartford home that night. They had stayed home from the Gilmores' Christmas party; his mother was battling breast cancer and often felt weak after her treatments.

Tristan took Rory's hand and led her into the sitting room, where his parents were both sitting and watching the nightly news.

"Rory, it's lovely to see you!" his mom said as she crossed the room and embraced Rory.

"It's wonderful to see you both as well," Rory said with a smile as she returned his mom's embrace and then kissed his dad on the cheek. "Tristan said I could stay here tonight rather than driving back to Stars Hollow so late; I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is, dear! You know that you're always welcome here," his mom replied, eyeing their entwined hands. "You two must come sit with us and tell us all about tonight."

Rory and Tristan followed his parents to the couch and took a seat on the sofa across from them, Rory tucked under Tristan's arm and their hands still entwined.

"Good night, Son?" Chandler asked with a smirk. He'd known the moment that he saw them together that something had changed between the two of them.

"The best night, actually," Tristan confirmed with a smile. "This beautiful woman told me that she loves me and agreed to be my girl, so it really just doesn't get any better."

"Oh, this is the best news I've heard all week! I'm so happy for you two!" his mom squealed excitedly.

Tristan leaned over and kissed Rory on the temple as she yawned and stretched. "It's been a really long day; I think we'll just head up to bed," he said softly. They exchanged goodnights with his parents and then he helped Rory up off of the couch.

He grabbed her bag from the entryway and led her up to his bedroom, shutting and locking his door behind them. He sat her bag down on the floor and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly. She pulled away from him and smiled a minute later, loving their new closeness.

"I think you need to get me to bed, mister," she teased with raised eyebrows.

"Do you have any idea how many years I've waited to hear those words come from your mouth?" he chuckled. He walked over to his closet and came back with one of his old, soft t-shirts and threw it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Come on, you and I both know that you loved sleeping in my clothes even before tonight," he replied.

She nodded and turned her back to Tristan. "Can you unzip me?" she asked softly.

Tristan swallowed hard and nodded his head, not even realizing that she couldn't see him. It was a small thing - unzipping your girlfriend's dress so she could change - but it seemed like a monumental step in their relationship. He steadied his hands and reached up and unzipped her slowly, letting his fingers trail down her body as he did so. He groaned as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under the dress. "You seem to have forgotten your lingerie," he teased, his voice husky with desire.

"This is just one of those dresses where you can't wear it without it showing through," she said with a laugh. She reached back and undid the hook at the top of her dress and couldn't help but take delight in seeing his eyes darken with lust as he watched on.

"I'll just...turn around..give you some privacy to change. Maybe I'll go change in the bathroom," he croaked out, his mouth suddenly dry.

She reached out and placed her hand on his arm gently. "Or you could stay here and help me," she whispered softly, her eyes pleading with him.

"Ror, baby, if I stay here and help you take that dress off there's no way you'll be putting anything else back on - I may be a gentleman, but even I have my limits," he chuckled. "I can't see you naked and not want to make love to you."

Rory looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, and the trust and love he saw there for the second time that night was overwhelming. She smiled at him and let go of her dress, allowing it to pool at her feet. "Make love to me, Tris. Please," she pleaded softly.

Tristan nodded and gathered her into his arms, kissing her as he carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently and climbed onto the bed next to her, still fully clothed. "You're so damn beautiful, Rory," he whispered as he kissed every inch of her body, loving the way she reacted to his touch and his mouth.

She struggled to focus on loosening his tie and pulling it over his head before going to work on the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his bare skin against hers. She groaned in satisfaction as she finally saw his beautifully-toned chest and abs and pulled him close to her, loving the feel of their bodies pressed tightly together. Tristan bent his head to kiss her chest and she threw her head back, completely overwhelmed with the sensations that he was eliciting in her. Unable to wait any longer, she reached down and removed his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, grazing his length as she did. Tristan shuddered at her touch and stilled as she slid his pants down. He kicked them off and she instantly pulled him on top of her, desperate to feel more of him. Rory writhed underneath him, going crazy with desire as she felt him pressing against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him even closer, and leaned up and kissed him. "Please, Tris," she begged. "I need you."

"You have me - all of me," he answered softly. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, holding nothing back, as he pressed into her, finally uniting with the woman he loved. The feeling of being inside her was like nothing he'd ever experienced; it was as though they were made for each other, and he was finally experiencing the very thing he'd been looking for his entire life. He stilled for a moment, willing himself not to reach his peak too quickly, and chuckled as she began wiggling her hips from underneath him, trying desperately to get the friction that she craved.

"God, you feel so good," she moaned breathily as he began moving again. "Please don't stop." She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back as he brought her to her climax. "Shit, Tris. Oh, god. Yes!" she moaned in ecstasy.

Bolstered by her reactions, he picked up the pace and smiled in satisfaction as his amazingly sexy girlfriend fell apart under him, completely overwhelmed by the intensity of their love making. Unable to hold off any longer, he quickened the pace and found his release just as Rory came again. He rolled over next to her and pulled her into his arms, sighing contentedly. "I love you so much, Rory," he whispered as they laid there wrapped up in each other.

"I love you, too, Tristan," she said softly.

He reached over and hit the remote to turn off the lights in his bedroom and then pulled the covers up over them, beyond happy to be laying there with Rory in his arms.

Rory reached up and gently stroked his face, kissing him softly. "I'm so glad we're finally here."

"Me, too, my Mary."

It had been a year since he'd seen her. He'd practically begged his dad to send someone else to the annual Gilmore Christmas party. He wanted to be happy for Rory - rumor had it that she and Tristan were still together and quite happy - but he didn't want to see their happiness firsthand. It still hurt to think that could have been him if he hadn't been so selfish as to give her that damn ultimatum. He had intentionally arrived late, hoping to minimize his time there and reduce his exposure to the happy couple.

He walked into the party and straight to the bar in search of some liquid courage. He ordered a scotch and looked around the room for friendly faces. Finn and Colin were supposed to be coming to the party; at least he would have his best friends to hang out with. He spotted them across the room talking with a couple of women and chuckled to himself - some things never changed. He began crossing the room to join them, but the sight in front of him stopped him in his tracks. Rory and Tristan were dancing in the middle of the room, wrapped up happily in each other's arms, and he had no choice but to walk by them if he wanted to get to his friends. It was glaringly obvious by looking at them that they were deeply in love. He took a deep breath and walked past them as quickly as possible, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. He didn't want to be there to witness this moment, but it was as if his body was frozen in place and he was unable to look away. It was all-too-familiar - this place, a proposal, a crowd. He couldn't see this going well for the man who was obviously about to get down on one knee. Part of him couldn't wait to see what was about to happen; perhaps this would be his chance to swoop back in.

Tristan took a deep breath as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. The last year had been like something out of a dream. It had been a wild, amazing, crazy ride. They had laughed, loved, fought, made up, and cried. He had graduated at the top of his class and joined the Hayden Law Firm at Francine Hayden's insistence. They had bought a house together a few short months ago and had combined their lives completely, both of them agreeing that marriage was in the future. Still, he couldn't help but be nervous. Lorelai had insisted that Rory would love this - she said it was different with him now than it had been with Logan at her graduation. He could only hope that she was right.

He took a step back from her and cleared his throat. She looked at him quizzically, and he reached out and took her hands in his. "This last year, Rory - it's been more than I ever could have hoped for. I've loved you for so long, but I didn't ever really think that I would get the chance to show you that love, and to be loved by you. What you and I have is incredible, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stopped and reached into his pocket and then got down on one knee in front of her. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

He watched her as she stood there silently, hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. It felt like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. Suddenly she launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him to the floor, and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes! Yes, Tris, I'll marry you!" she exclaimed happily.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and slipped the beautiful white gold solitaire on her finger and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Everyone around them - or almost everyone - began clapping and giving their congratulations to the newly-engaged couple.

"This is splendid news!" Richard's deep voice boomed from across the room. "We simply must celebrate with champagne."

Logan looked on in shock. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She'd made it quite clear that she didn't care for his public proposal, and for many years he'd talked himself into believing that she would have said yes if he'd proposed differently. Hell, he'd even kept the ring in hopes of getting another chance with her someday.

He stormed off past Finn and Colin and they both immediately turned to follow him. Once they reached the back patio of the house, Logan began pacing and muttering under his breath. They stood there watching him, exchanging worried looks as he pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket and lit up. He took a long drag off the cigarette and closed his eyes, finally stopping his pacing.

"Which one of you has a flask?" he asked, not even opening his eyes.

Finn reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his flask. He took the lid off and placed it in Logan's hand. Logan tipped it up to his lips and drained it within seconds, eager to numb the pain he was feeling.

"Talk to us, Mate," Finn said softly. He couldn't imagine what Logan was feeling at the moment.

"What the hell does he have that I don't?! I could be that guy for her if she'd just give me the chance. I was supposed to get another shot with her!" Logan exclaimed angrily. "But no, I have to watch him get down on one knee, after hearing from everyone including Rory how much she hated my very public proposal, and I think maybe this is it, but then she falls into his arms and says yes!"

"Let's try to keep it down, man. We don't need everyone in there hearing you," Colin said, trying to diffuse the situation with Logan.

"He's right; you don't want everyone in there to hear what's going on out here. They're in the mood to celebrate," Lorelai said as she walked out of the shadows. None of them had realized that she was outside, and they all jumped to attention when they heard her voice. "Finn, is it?" Lorelai asked as she turned toward the Aussie. "Be a dear and go grab a couple of large cups of coffee from the kitchen."

Finn nodded and scurried off toward the kitchen and then Lorelai turned her attention back to Logan. "So, rough night?" she asked knowingly.

"You couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through," Logan scoffed.

"Alright, that's enough attitude from you, pretty boy. I understand better than you could possibly know. I watched Luke marry another woman, and then he watched me marry Rory's dad. I get being heartbroken, but you cannot go back in there and make an ass out of yourself. That man in there is crazy about my daughter; he has been for longer than you've even known Rory. And Rory is finally happy in her life. They live together, they bought a home together, they want to start a family together. I know it's not what you want to hear, but you need to either suck it up and pretend to be happy for her or walk out the front door right now," Lorelai said sternly.

At just that moment, Finn walked back onto the patio and handed Lorelai two huge cups of coffee. She passed one off to Logan and warmed her hands on the other as she sipped it. "Bottoms up, kid," she commanded.

Logan eyed her wearily for a minute and then reluctantly began sipping the coffee. A few minutes later, he finally broke the silence. "That's supposed to be me," he whispered.

"I don't doubt that you loved her, and you may still think you do, but you need to accept that you ended things between you two. She wasn't ready for the next step so you gave her that stupid ultimatum and walked away. You have no one but yourself to blame for that, Logan. Now you need to decide whether or not you can be civil in public and still be able to see her on occasion; if not, show yourself out now." Lorelai handed Colin the rest of her cup of coffee. "Make sure he sobers up or someone else takes him home," she said before walking back into the house.

"I'd like to offer a toast. To our beautiful granddaughter and future grandson-in-law - may your lives be filled with as many years of love and happiness as we've had," Richard said proudly as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"And to our son and future daughter-in-law - we couldn't be any happier for you two. Rory, we have long said that we couldn't choose any better for Tristan than you, and we mean it. You are precisely what we've always wanted for Tristan, and we welcome you to the Dugrey family," Tristan's dad added. His mom had gotten a clean bill of health about five months ago, and they were both incredibly happy to be able to be there tonight to witness this moment in Tristan and Rory's lives.

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted the newly-engaged couple. The crowd was buzzing with excitement over the enormity of this news. It wasn't every day that you saw three families of this status united in marriage, and they were all excited to say that they'd been there to witness the proposal. Tristan and Rory would almost certainly take over the Hayden Law Firm now, and the Gilmores had also announced that she would be their heiress a few months ago. The couple was poised to be one of society's biggest power couples.

Logan watched them sadly and turned and walked out of the Gilmore house, determined to find some way to move on - it was glaringly obvious that she had. The newly-engaged couple were so wrapped up in celebrating their night that they didn't even notice him slip out. After being passed around endlessly for hugs, Richard placed a glass of champagne in both Rory and Tristan's hands and Tristan cleared his throat and slipped his arm around Rory. He looked out at the crowd gathered around them and smiled.

"Thank you all for celebrating our engagement with us tonight. Tonight is just the beginning of our lives together, and we're grateful for your support. It's nice to know that I can still surprise this beautiful woman by my side," Tristan teased Rory. She'd been ruthless in searching their house for her Christmas gifts, claiming that no one could surprise her. The crowd cheered and then Tristan sat his and Rory's champagne flutes on a nearby table and pulled her to him, leaving no room between their bodies. He moved toward her, just almost kissing her, and stopped. "Who's the master of surprises?" he whispered against her lips.

"I think that title belongs to me," Rory replied with a smile. Tristan looked at her quizzically and she laughed softly. "Your surprise was amazing, and I'm so happy, but I think I have something that will top it. It seems that we'll be welcoming a new Dugrey to the family next year," she finished and she moved to place both of their hands on her still-flat stomach.

Tristan's eyes lit up and he smiled broadly. "You mean we're…"

"We're pregnant," Rory finished for him as she saw how overwhelmed with emotion he was. She'd had that moment earlier today in the doctor's office, so she understood everything he was thinking. She'd gone in thinking she had a stomach bug that was hanging on and causing her to be so exhausted and had left knowing that there was a new life growing inside of her.

"I don't think we can ever top this Christmas, Mary. This is everything that I've ever wanted," Tristan whispered before moving the rest of the way to kiss his fiancee.

Another year, another Gilmore Christmas party. Logan sighed to himself as he reflected on the last year. He had taken his father's offer to move to London and head up the office there after last year's party. He had been desperate for some closure and hoped that moving halfway across the world would help him to move on and forget about his lost opportunity with Rory. He needed to be away from all the buzz and publicity about her engagement and marriage. In fact, he had intentionally refrained from reading any of the press about the couple. Tonight he would see just how far he'd gotten in that area.

He adjusted his tie once more and got out of his car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door to help his date out. His parents had cornered him in a weak moment and convinced him of the value in having the right woman on his arm and in his life, and he'd given up the fight and begun dating Odette several months ago. It was comfortable and looked quite impressive on paper and in the media, and he had fallen for her at some point. It wasn't the same as his relationship with Rory had been, but it was real and exactly what he needed.

She slipped her hand in his arm and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right next to you the entire time, mon amour," she whispered. She knew all about Logan and Rory's history and how heartbroken he had been. She also knew that tonight was much more difficult for him than he was letting on, but she was determined to do anything she could to help him through it.

Logan smiled at her and kissed her cheek and then led her inside, ready to get the night over with. He was relieved that Tristan and Rory were nowhere to be seen when they walked in, and after checking their coats he and Odette walked over to the bar to grab drinks and mingle. Drinks in hand, they turned away from the bar only to see Tristan and Rory standing right in front of him. He took a deep breath and smiled at them, hoping to ease the tension.

"Logan, hi. It's nice to see you," Rory said, breaking the ice.

"It's nice to see you as well. Tristan and Rory, this is my girlfriend, Odette. Odette, this is Tristan and Rory...Dugrey? I assume you changed your name," Logan finished.

"Yeah, I did," Rory confirmed with a smile. "It's good to see you, really. You look happy, Logan."

"I am happy," Logan confirmed with a nod toward Odette.

"We're both happy," Odette amended. "Now, who is this precious thing?" she asked, pointing toward the beautiful bundle in Tristan's arms.

Rory's face lit up as she turned to look at her husband and their daughter. Tristan had been head-over-heels for the little girl from the moment she was born, and she was already looking to be quite the daddy's girl. Before she could answer, Colin and Finn joined the group, looking back and forth between Rory and Logan to ensure everyone was okay. They exchanged hugs and greetings with Rory and then she took the baby from Tristan and looked back toward Odette.

"This angel is Miss Lorelai Emilia Dugrey, but we just call her Em," Rory said as she gazed at their daughter.

"She's stunning," Odette complimented.

Logan cleared his throat, willing himself not to break down here. "She has your blue eyes and his blonde hair," Logan whispered as he reached out to stroke her tiny hand.

The meaning of his words weren't lost on Rory, but rather than feeling sorrow over what could have been with Logan she felt absolute joy over how her life had turned out. "She's our entire world," Rory said softly.

Tristan wrapped one arm around his wife's waist and placed the other lovingly on her stomach, just barely showing signs of new life, rubbing it softly. "Well, for another six months or so," he added.

"You're pregnant again?" Colin asked, unable to stay out of the conversation any longer.

"Yeah, we're about three months along," Rory answered with a smile.

"Good god, mate, can't you keep your hands off of her?" Finn teased. He and Tristan had known each other for a number of years and got lunch a couple of times a year.

Tristan chuckled and shook his head. "Have you seen my wife? I'll never be able to keep my hands off of her. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"How long have you been married?" Odette asked, curious as to their story. The timeline seemed quite short, considering they'd only gotten engaged last Christmas. Out of respect for Logan, she hadn't followed the news either.

"We got engaged last Christmas, the same day I found out that we were expecting," Rory began.

"But I didn't know that when I proposed - I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rory," Tristan interjected.

"Right, one had nothing to do with the other," Rory agreed. "We had a small, intimate wedding in February and then Em was born in late July. Apparently we got pregnant with these two pretty much the first minute we could," she laughed, blushing slightly.

"Two?" Logan asked, not missing her choice of words.

"Yeah, we're having twins. I think our family will probably be complete after they're born, but we'll see how we feel then," Rory answered.

Logan looked again at the beautiful baby in her arms and had a moment of clarity. This - Rory and Tristan - was right. They just fit perfectly in a way that he and Rory never would have at this point in life. And he and Odette were right as well. It was different than his relationship with Rory, of course, but that was a good thing. For the first time since Rory turned down his proposal, he didn't feel regret or hurt. He was genuinely happy for her and hopeful for his future. "May I?" he asked, motioning toward the sleeping baby in Rory's arms.

Rory looked toward Tristan and he nodded. "Of course," Rory said softly. She transferred the sleeping bundle to Logan's waiting arms and smiled. He looked comfortable and relaxed, but it was nothing like what she felt when she saw Em in her husband's arms.

Logan smiled down at Em and stroked her cheek. "Could I have a moment alone with Rory?" Logan asked. "I just...I'd like to say a few things. I promise that I'll be nice," he assured everyone.

Tristan kissed Rory on the cheek and led the group away in order to give Logan and Rory a bit of privacy. When they were alone Logan cleared his throat and looked up at Rory.

"I wanted to take a minute to apologize for...well, everything. The way I proposed, the ultimatum, the way I acted the last two years when I was here. It hurt and I didn't know how to handle it. I spent the last year trying to move on, and I finally have. It's different than what we had, but she's good for me, and I do love her. And you...I can see how happy you are, and how much you and Tristan love each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you for how you handled everything, and I'm happy for you."

Rory blinked back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and leaned forward and hugged Logan, careful not to squish Em.

"Thank you, Logan. That really does mean the world to me. What you and I had...it was incredible, and I wouldn't take it back for anything. But you and I weren't meant to be forever," Rory said softly.

"No, we weren't. I think I didn't fully understand that until tonight, seeing you two together, and thinking about Odette. My parents actually introduced us, but I've really grown to care about her," he explained.

"Then hold onto her, Logan. When you find the right one, it's amazing."

Logan nodded and placed Em back in Rory's waiting arms. "Thank you for letting me talk to you, Ace. I think this closure it what I needed in order to fully move forward with O. My parents had been dropping hints that I should put a ring on her finger, and I think tonight was what I needed in order to take that step."

"We were friends first, Logan, and I'm glad that we can be again. Make sure you send us a wedding invitation," Rory said with a wink.

Logan nodded at Rory with a smile and then turned and walked toward Odette, taking her hand and walking to the middle of the dance floor. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms. Perhaps tonight was his moment of clarity.

Rory watched him walk off and smiled as she felt two strong arms envelope her. Those arms were her home.

"You okay, Mare?" Tristan asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm perfect," she whispered as she turned in his arms. She reached up and kissed him tenderly. "This is perfect."

"Yeah, it is," Tristan agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, Tris. Forever."


End file.
